1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to systems for capturing electronic messages and methods of their use and, in particularly, methods and systems of capturing instant messages (IMs).
2. Background of the Invention
There are several methods of communicating via IM. The first scheme uses a centralized network in which subscribers are connected to one another through a series of network servers. The individual servers are linked together to form a large, centralized network. In this architecture, each server keeps track of the presence information and connections for each user connected to the network. When a subscriber sends a message, the server determines the location of the recipient's computer by contacting all of the other network servers and routes the message through the network servers until it reaches the recipient. This particular method is used by Microsoft Network (MSN®) Messenger IM service.
A second scheme of transmitting instant messages uses a peer-to-peer architecture favored by systems using ICQ protocol (pronounced “I seek you”), such as the Yahoo!®. Messenger IM service. In the peer-to-peer approach, the central ICQ server keeps track of which subscribers are currently online and records their Internet Protocol (IP)-based IM addresses. Once a subscriber logs on to the ICQ server, the ICQ server scans the subscriber's contact list and displays to the subscriber the Internet IM protocol address of every person on the contact list currently logged onto the IM server. When the subscriber wants to send a message to a recipient on the ICQ server, the subscriber simply selects the name of the recipient, types a message, and transmits the message. Because the ICQ client on the subscriber's computer has the Internet Protocol IM address of the recipient, the message is sent directly to the ICQ client residing on the recipient's computer without involving the ICQ server. This method has an advantage over the centralized network system because the messages do no travel through the entire network, which speeds the transfers of large files, such as documents and images because they are not slowed by network traffic.
When the conversation is complete, the subscriber exits the IM program, at which point the ICQ client on the subscriber's computer generates a message to the ICQ server to terminate the session. The ICQ client then sends a message to each ICQ client on the subscriber's contact list, that are currently logged onto the ICQ server, indicating that the subscriber has terminated his session.
A third method of transmitting instant messages is using a hybrid system that combines the centralized network approach with the peer-to-peer approach. America On Line's (AOL®'s) Instant Messaging (AIM®) service currently uses this method. The AOL® AIM® Service uses the centralized network approach for transmitting text messages and performing presence management. Because text messages are usually small, transmitting them over the network does not noticeably slow their delivery. However, for large files, such as document and images, AOL® AIM® service uses ICQ protocol to establish a peer-to-peer connection between the subscriber and the recipient of the message.
As the above described methods of communication are becoming more popular, the need to track and record conversations conducted via SMS, IM, etc. is increasing. Businesses often need to keep track of employee conversations for archival and compliance purposes. Thus, there is a need to capture, structure, and export such conversations into easily maintained and retrievable data records.